Television shows, movies and other forms of media are increasingly transferred on demand to consumers. These shows are often pre-recorded, but may also include live broadcasts. Each type of content (both on-demand and live) may be streamed to media consumers. The media may be streamed to a variety of different devices including laptops, tablets, smart phones and other computing devices.
In order to monetize this streamed content, media producers typically insert advertisements for viewing by the user. These advertisements may be provided at a national level by national advertisers or at a regional level by regional advertisers. In some cases, the advertisements may be “linear advertisements”, which are embedded in the content stream and do not require special processing for playback. These linear advertisements have many applications, but only allow for minor customization, and that only on a regional level.